


Character Blurbs

by MandatoryTomato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angels, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandatoryTomato/pseuds/MandatoryTomato
Summary: Small character blurbs that just seemed to pop into existence one day. I had fun writing them, no matter how short they may be. Figured there might be a few people out there interested in them. They are all set in the same universe (a book I really want to complete one day but I'm still fleshing it out).Note: I don't mean to offend any religious people, please, if you feel as if you're likely to be offended, read at your own risk.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character





	Character Blurbs

Diangelo

“I think I’m the only one who remembers you, Father.” Diangelo stared at the woollen carpet of his creators home. It felt warm and almost comforting on his pale feet, each strand of material placed perfectly to create an illusion of walking on clouds. It's simple and humble elegance reminded the Angel of his Father. 

Diangelo cringed and knelt down to the ground, his speckled bronze wings slumping around him. “It is… quite saddening to know that I am the only one who still remembers. Whether the others forgot on purpose or accidentally is unknown to me but, I have yet to make a choice on the course of action I shall take.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I have decided that there are two most logical options. One; I live, knowing about you, plus your mysterious disappearance and working through that trauma on my own or, two; I reject my memories.” Diangelo nodded to himself and stood, eyes still firmly planted on the floor.

“I think I will reject my memories… I know it will leave me with no remembrance of you but I don’t think I have the strength anymore to continue as if you were never there.” Diangelo paused, then looked up at God’s empty throne. “As stupid as it may sound, it always helped coming here, even after your departure. Obviously, this is the last visit but let it be known, I will miss you, Father. I already have for many aeons.” 

Facolocus

Facolocus was only young when the great wars were raging around him, barely old enough to swing a sword, much less defend his same-aged siblings. That didn’t stop him from trying though. He could remember their small whimpers as they huddled together. The sound of battle rung in his ears, inching closer with each thud of a dead angel hitting the ground. 

They were targeting the young, The Great Lord knew this, so there were guards stationed outside the barred doors. Though it did little to soothe little Facolocus’ fears. His tiny wings trembled as the clashes and pained cries continued to draw nearer. Within minutes the guards outside were yelling, suddenly engaged in a fierce fight. The young angel gritted his teeth and unsheathed a small leaf-shaped dagger. 

He turned to his slightly older sister, who looked at him worryingly. “Locus?” She whispered, eyes wide and scared. 

“Lock the door behind me,” Facolocus said, his voice shaky but commanding for a young one. He stood and hurried to the door, quick fingers made fast work of undoing the lock. “Be ready, sister.”

Evangeline

After millennia of being Sandalphon’s little deliverer, Evangeline was nearing her wit's end. Sure, it had been quite insightful (and dare she say fun) at first but now she wanted nothing more than to rip the heads of praying humans from their bodies. Most prayers now days were selfish and sickening, in fact, now she had to filter the prayers as well as deliver them to Sandalphon. Most didn’t even end up going to him because of those selfish reasons. Did humans truly have an ounce of shame in them anymore? 

‘ _ Lord, please, make my boyfriend come back! I know I cheated on him but I didn’t mean it! _ ’ Was discarded.

‘ _ Oh heavenly deities above, hear my prayer! Take away my noisy neighbour and their demonic offspring. _ ’ Was also, discarded.

‘ _ Please, please. Don’t let him die, he is my other half. If soul mates do exist, then he is mine. _ ’ Was thrown away just like all the oth- wait… what? Evangeline re-read the plead and then looked into its details. She shook her head and hopped off her chair. Soul mates? It was extremely rare for humans to find their other half, like, becoming a billionaire kind of rare. Evangeline smiled, perhaps maybe this prayer could be taken into her hands for once? She considered asking Sandalphon for permission before laughing, “Fuck that guy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed reading. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
